jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Odre Hakasai/One-party w moim wykonaniu
No więc, skoro z opkami mi nie wychodzi, to może chociaż one-party mi wyjdą... …………………….......……......………………… "Krótka historia pewnej róży..." Ciemność. Mrok spowił zupełnie wszystko. Jedynie okno dachowe daje trochę światła. Oświetla jeden punkt. Patrzę i widzę, że moje cierpienie nie pójdzie na marne. Trochę dalej widzę to, co dodawało mi inspiracj. Czerwone kałuże, wbijają się w moje oczy. Niektóre są zafarbowane. Inne zaschnięte. Już dłużej nie mogę. To mnie przerasta. To moja codzienność. Zakończenie tego co zaczęłam. Jest to trudne. Czasem padam na przesiąknięte czerwoną cieczą ręczniki, by odpocząć. Niestety. By to zakończyć, odpoczynek nie wchodzi w grę. Ostatkiem sił nakreślam kolejną linię. Pracowałam nad tym tak długo. W końcu skończyłam. Blado się uśmiechnęłam, ścierając pot z czoła. Udało się. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wyparował nie kto inny jak Czkawka. Obróciłam się w jego stronę. Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. Wszedł do środka omijając zaschnięte kałuże. Przy patrzył się mojemu dziełu. - Mogłaś się chociaż umyć. - powiedział, patrąc to na mnie to na obraz. - Ale przyznaj, że wyszła ślicznie. - uśmiechnęłam się brudząc mu nos, końcem pędzla. - Wyszła. Szczerze Ci powiem coś. Wyglądasz jak po torturach. - zgromiła go wzrokiem. - Ile czerwonego zużyłaś? - Te co mi kupiłeś, a potem jeszcze mieszałam kolory. - odparłam ściągając krwistoczerwoną koszulę. - Poza tym, nie jest aż tak źle z moim wyglądem. - To może umyj się i pójdziemy na pizzę co? - ten to zmienia temat co trzy sekundy. - Pomożesz mi to zanieść do szkoły? Nie chę by się zniszczył. - oparłam się o jego ramię. - Dobra. - Odpowiedź godna aplauzu, wiesz? - No As. nie wiem mam wychwalać Ci jaka ta róża jest piękna? - Nie. Jeśli postawisz mi obiad, to spokojnie odkupisz swe winy. Chwycił moją dłoń i pociągnął w stronę drzwi. Obejrzałam się za siebie by mieć pewność,że obraz jest bezpieczny. No, bo pracowałam nad tą różą tydzień, więc jeśli pani od plastyki nie postawi mi szóstki to powieszę go sobie w pokoju. ' Jeśli myśleliście, że to będzie jakiś horror, czy coś myliliście się. Sposób napisania, dość dziwny wiem o tym, ale mam cichą nadzieję, że wam się spodobał. No to do następnego :D' "Odrzucenie" Kiedy tak patrzę na osoby wokół czuję się obco. Idę środkiem korytarza. Czuję na sobie spojrzenia zaciekawionych osób, kto właśnie przyszedł. Spuszczam głowę w dół unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. To nienormalne. Wiem. Jestem tego świadoma. Nienormalne jest również ukrywanie się. Przecież wszyscy mnie rozpoznają. Te same niebieskie oczy. Te same blond włosy. Ten sam nosek. Podobny styl ubioru. Praktycznie była taka jak on, tylko w żeńskiej wersji. Myślę o moim bracie. Moim bliźniaku. W młodym wieku rozdzielono nas do osobnych szkół. Przez rozwód rodziców. Po śmierci taty wróciłam tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozpozna. Rozglądałam się wkoło. Wszędzie tyle ludzi, a nie ma śladu brata. Zasmuciłam się. Chciałam by miał niespodziankę. Nadzieja wróciła, gdy zobaczyłam go obok jakiejś dziewczyny. Kruczoczarna śmiała się z czegoś. Nieśmiałym krokiem podeszłam do niego. Puknęłam go w ramię. "Pamiętasz mnie?" spytałam. Cisza. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam resztę osób. Było ich razem siedmiu. "Hey". Czy on mnie słyszy? Może mnie nie poznał. Posłałam mu słaby uśmiech. Nie zareagował. Zasmuciłam się. Dzwonek. Ruch był coraz większy. On nadal nic nie powiedział. Odwróciłam się i poszłam na lekcje. Co teraz czułam? Odrzucenie. Tym razem bez dialogów. Kto zrozumiał przekaz, niech pisze w komach. Do następnego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania